EL MISMO DESTINO
by JessiKaon12
Summary: Despues de una romantica cena, Haruka y Michiru recuerdan el dia que se conocieron en secundaria, y todas las aventuras y desventuras que les sucedieron despues de eso, hasta el momento en el que estan. Mundo Alterno. CAPITULO 9!
1. Chapter 1

_**EL MISMO DESTINO**_

CAPITULO 1.- El encuentro del mar y el viento.

-Salud-Dijo la hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina mientras chocaban las copas y le dedicaba una bella sonrisa.

-Por nosotros-dijo su rubia acompañante sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

Se encontraban en un elegante restaurante con toques de arquitectura barroca, Haruka había reservado una mesa en el amplio balcón de este, donde las luces de la ciudad les brindaban una asombrosa vista.

Cenaron plácidamente acompañados de velas y una suave música de fondo.

Conversaban animadamente y por momentos callaban, viéndose mutuamente, comunicándose sin palabras, expresando todo lo que sentían solo con la mirada. A Haruka le encantaba ver esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, llenos de ternura y nobleza, esos ojos que lo cautivaban y lo llevaban a perderse en sus incomparables olas. Michiru por su parte, no podía dejar de mirar las verdes esmeraldas de Haruka, que la hipnotizaban, aquella mirada tan llena de valor y comprensión, que parecía fría, pero a la vez, era la más cálida de todas.

Terminada la romántica cena se dirigieron al auto amarillo convertible.

-Pase usted bella dama-Le dijo Haruka con tono galante, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para Michiru y haciendo la invitación con la mano.

-Muchas gracias apuesto caballero- Le contesto ella con una delicada sonrisa.

Después de algunos minutos en el auto, se detuvieron en un risco donde se visualizaba perfectamente el cielo bañado de estrellas y la resplandeciente luna iluminando el tranquilo mar. Bajaron del auto y se dedicaron a ver el hermoso espectáculo natural, mientras Michiru recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, mientras esta la abrazaba rodeando sus hombros con su fuerte y a la vez, delicado brazos.

-Haruka?-Pregunto dulcemente la joven de cabello aguamarina mientras volteaba a verla al rostro, la luz de la luna le confería a la joven de ojos azules una gran belleza.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede amor?-Le pregunto mientras volteaba su vista hacia ella.

Michiru entonces recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Haruka apoyando también su mano, cerro los ojos y prosiguió a decirle:

-¿Recuerdas como comenzó todo esto? ¿Como llegamos hasta aquí, a sentir todo lo que siento por ti?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como podría olvidar el día que mi vida cambio gracias a ti-Le dijo, levantando su rostro por la barbilla y depositando un dulce beso en sus labios, para después mirarla tiernamente. La violinista volvió a posar su cabeza en el pecho de la corredora de autos oyendo los latidos de su corazón.

-Como olvidarlo…- dijo en un susurro la joven rubia mientras levantaba la mirada para ver la hermosa luna y acariciaba el sedoso cabello aguamarina de su sirena.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Michiru Kaioh, una linda niña de 12 años, se aproximaba a su primer día de clases en secundaria, cursaría esta en el colegio Osaka, un instituto que tenia función de internado, donde se enseñaban los niveles de secundaria y preparatoria.

-Vaya, al parecer la compañera con la que compartiré habitación ya se ha instalado- dijo observando la habitación donde se instalaría, y varias maletas encima de una de las dos camas que se encontraban ahí. Asi que se dispuso a dejar también sus maletas y dirigirse a su salón de clases, que comenzaban dentro de 10 minutos.

Durante su camino se puso a reflexionar, ella había estado en colegios estrictamente particulares toda su vida, y era la primera vez que cursaba en una institución que no fuera del todo privada, aunque Osaka tenía un gran prestigio, por eso se sentía algo nerviosa, quería llevarse bien con sus compañeros y hacer amigos, esperaba poder acoplarse, sus padres al principio no aceptaron muy bien la idea de que su hija, la que todos opinaban, era una niña prodigio, estuviera en una escuela de una categoría mas baja, aunque ella estuviera feliz, nunca le había gustado la sobre protección de sus padres, y ahora por fin podría tomar ella sola sus decisiones.

Haruka Ten'ou, niña de 12 años se disponía a ir a su salón de clases en su primer día en el Instituto Osaka, ya había dejado sus maletas en la habitación que le asignaron y donde tendría que estar durante toda su secundaria; se dio cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos para que empezaran las clases, decidió ir a buscar su salón con calma. Mientras, pensaba como pasaría su día, seguramente todos la confundirían con un chico, como siempre, por su cabello corto y portar el uniforme masculino, lo cual le costo una discusión con la directora y sus padres, que terminaron por aceptar su elección de ropa, que la hacían pasar por un guapo chico. Lo cierto era que desde pequeña no le había gustado portar el uniforme femenino, y solo en aisladisimas ocasiones se ponía vestido para acudir a fiestas. Ella se sentía mejor portando pantalones y camisas,"todos somos libres de elegir, hasta nuestro atuendo", afirmaba.

-Oh no, llegare tarde!- pensó Michiru, ya que aun no había encontrado su salón, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el patio, y cuando iba a dar vuelta en un sector del edificio donde se encontraban los salones de secundaria, tropezó con una persona

-Lo siento, disculpa- se excuso ella asiendo una reverencia.

-Esta bien, no hay problema- le dijo "el" levantando sus libros y entregándoselos. Cuando lo hizo, se quedo sorprendido, la persona que tenía enfrente era una bella joven de cabellos ondulados de color aguamarina, semejante a las olas del mar llegando a la orilla y unos cautivantes ojos azules.

-So-soy Ten'ou Haruka, mucho gusto-dijo rápidamente "el joven" tendiéndole la mano.

-Hola, yo soy Kaioh Michiru- le respondió, dándole también la mano desocupada por sus libros.-Estoy buscando mi salón de clases, podrías ayudarme?

-Bueno, la verdad es que hace poco que acabo de llegar de los dormitorios, así que estoy igual, je.- le dijo Haruka rascándose la nuca. – ¿En qué salón estas?-

-En el 115-A-

-¿En serio?,Yo también voy en ese-

-¿Y si lo buscamos juntas?-Sugirió Michiru.

-Si, claro… ¿Juntas? , ¿Dijiste juntas?-Entonces con sus manos señalo su propio cuerpo, como para dar a entender mejor a que se refería-Vaya, tu si lo has notado-

-Pues claro, aunque tengas esa apariencia, puedo notar que eres una chica-Contesto Michiru divertida, riendo un poco.

Cuando termino de escuchar lo que decía, Haruka también rio un poco y dijo:

-Ja, pues tu eres la única que lo ha notado a simple vista, todos se dan cuenta de eso mucho después. Me gustara mucho ser tu compañera, Michiru.- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, a mi también me gustara- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco y agachando ligeramente la cabeza, aunque también alegremente.

Después de esto se dirigieron a buscar su salón.


	2. Capitulo 2 Gran Coincidencia

CAPITULO 2.- Gran Coincidencia

Por fin encontraron su salón, habían llegado retrasadas, pero al ser el primer día no recibieron ninguna sanción.

Durante las presentaciones de cada alumno, mas de una alumna se fijo en Haruka, y algunos chicos más en Michiru.

En la clase que tuvieron antes del descanso, la maestra pidió que se trabajara en parejas:

-Haruka, se mi pareja ¿si?-Le decía una de las alumnas

-No, se la mia- le decía otra.

-Ve conmigo Haruka- se escuchaba a otra.

-Bueno…yo…-Haruka no sabía que hacer, obviamente sus compañeras no sabían que era una chica, le gustaba la atención, pero se sentía un poco agobiada.

Como Michiru vio que su compañera se encontraba en un dilema, quiso ayudarla, así que se acerco; mientras tanto:

-Oigan, chicas…-y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que ellas se acercaron tanto a su asiento que la tumbaron de espaldas.

-Estas bien Haruka?-Le pregunto Michiru, a quien veía de cabeza, ya que llego por atrás.

-Si, eso creo-le dijo la rubia mientras se paraba.

-Esto es un poco…agobiante-le dijo a Michiru, sin que las otras se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-Le dijo la joven de cabello aguamarina, un poco ruborizada.

Haruka dio un suspiro de alivio y le dijo:

-Claro, claro que me gustaría- entonces se dirigió sus compañeras:

-Lo siento, pero ya tengo pareja de trabajo-

Y con esto algunas alumnas emitieron sonidos de reclamo y tristeza

-Pero podre ir con ustedes en otra ocasión- les dijo para que no entristecieran, con lo que todas sonrieron y asintieron.

-Parece que ya tienes admiradoras- le dijo Michiru con tono burlón pero delicado.

-Tu no te quedas atrás- le respondió señalando a un grupo de compañeros que solo la miraban y que al percatarse de que Michiru volteaba, de inmediato desviaron su vista hacia todas direcciones.

Después de esto, las dos se miraron y rieron por la reacción de sus compañeros, y se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo.

El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal, tuvieron el resto de sus clases, en donde se les informo los días en que podrían inscribirse a los distintos talleres que se impartirían.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Haruka quiso volver a ver a Michiru, en verdad le pareció muy agradable, pero ya se había marchado del salón, así que decidió ir al comedor a ver si se encontraba ahí, pero no logro verla, por lo que decidió quedarse a comer, y después ir a su dormitorio a desempacar sus maletas, También investigaría quien sería su compañera de cuarto.

Michiru ya se encontraba algo cansada, no había comido todavía, y ya casi eran las 6:00p.m., aun tenia que desempacar sus pertenencias; no pensaba que ir a inscribirse al taller de música le fuera a quitar tanto tiempo, entre todas las personas que se iban a inscribir, lo que tardo para encontrar el salón, y para terminar el profesor del taller le mostro todo el salón, ya que una vez la escucho tocar el violin en una de las fiestas que organizaron sus padres a la que fue invitado, y se sintió con la responsabilidad de hacer que sintiera cómoda . Ahora solo quería llegar a su dormitorio. Cuando lo hizo, vio que su compañera de habitación ya había desempacado, ya no había maletas sobre la cama, y el closet estaba ocupado por una cuanta ropa, se sintió emocionada por saber quien seria su compañera.

-Bienvenida- sono una voz detrás de ella, una voz familiar.

-¡Haruka!¿Que haces aquí?- le dijo una vez que se hubo volteado.

-Pues creo que somos compañeras de cuarto, me entere hace una hora-le contesto sonriendo, visiblemente alegre.

-¡Vaya, que coincidencia tan grande!- le dijo aun sorprendida, pero también alegre- que bueno que tu seas mi compañera, ya no me sentiré tan nerviosa-

-Si, que bueno- entonces se acerco a ella- me gustaría que fuéramos amigos- le dijo con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas, que contrastadas con su rubio cabello y sus verdes ojos la hacían ver muy linda.

Michiru por respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Te ayudo a desempacar?- le pregunto Haruka ya con una segura sonrisa.

-Si, por favor- fue la respuesta de Michiru.

Y asi fue como las nuevas amigas pasaron la primer noche en el Colegio Osaka.


	3. Capitulo3 Setsuna y el talento de Haruka

CAPITULO 3.- Setsuna y el talento de Haruka

Segundo dia en el Colegio Osaka, Haruka y Michiru se preparan:

-Ah, buenos días Michiru- dijo Haruka mientras se dirigía al baño con su uniforme en la mano- yo me cambiare en el baño y tú te puedes cambiar aquí, en el cuarto-

-Está bien, gracias Haruka- dijo mientras se paraba de su cama y tomaba su uniforme-Ah, y buenos días a ti también- le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de quedar listas, Michiru pregunto a Haruka en que taller se inscribiría.

-Bueno, creo que entrara al taller de mecánica, y el taller deportivo elegiré atletismo, ¿tu que taller deportivo elegirás?-

-Pues siempre me ha gustado la natación, espero que las inscripciones no estén tan llenas como ayer en música-

-jajaja, cierto, pero por lo que me has contado seguro que serás la mejor del taller- mientras terminaba de darse una vista en el espejo- ¿y por que natación?- le pregunto dándose la vuelta hacia ella, que la esperaba a un lado de la puerta.

-Tal vez creerás que estoy loca, pero cuando era más pequeña, que iba a vacacionar con mis padres a la playa, me gustaba pasar horas en el mar o en la alberca, me gustaba sentir el agua en mi cuerpo, como si fuera una sola con el mar- y rio ilusionadamente como acordándose.

-Yo no creo que estés loca- le dijo Haruka mientras salían de la habitación y caminaban por el pasillo- de hecho, a mi me pasa algo parecido con el viento, por eso elegiré atletismo, me gusta sentir el viento sobre mi cara cuando corro, pensar que puedo ser tan rápido como el, sentir que soy el viento- le explico Haruka-

-¡Eso es muy lindo!- le dijo Michiru algo emocionada y conmovida.

-Pues gracias, tu pensamiento también es muy lindo- respondió con una comprensiva sonrisa.

Antes de que entraran al salón de clases, Michiru dijo:

-Ah, por cierto, hoy se presentara nuestra asesora de habitación-

-¿Asesora de habitación?-

-Si, es la primera vez que hacen algo asi, la asesora de habitación es una persona de algún curso superior que será nuestra guía durante la secundaria, por eso nuestra habitación está conectada a otra por una puerta, según eh oído, la nuestra será de 3° grado, - le explico.

-Vaya, no sabía eso-

Y entraron a su salón de clases, donde, como el dia anterior, la mayoría de las alumnas solo dirigían su vista hacia Haruka, y lanzaban una desagradable a Michiru, al ver que "lo acompañaba".

A la hora del descanso, fueron a la cafetería a desayunar.

-¡Lo olvide, hoy tengo que inscribirme a los dos talleres!- dijo Haruka dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano- disculpa Michiru, no podre desayunar contigo.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, te acompaño- le dijo Michiru tranquilamente.

Así se dirigieron al taller de mecánica, donde casi no había nadie inscribiéndose. Después se dirigieron al patio, donde llegaron al área de deporte. En esta se encontraba una gran pista de atletismo, y en el centro de esta algunos otros materiales para otros deportes. Cerca de las gradas para espectadores había una mesa donde se encontraban dos personas inscribiendo.

-Buenos días joven, ¿A que va a inscribirse?- pregunto un joven señor de gorra deportiva a Haruka

-A atletismo, por favor- le dijo ella.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto el hombre mientras se disponía a escribir

-Ten'ou Haruka-

-Muy bien joven Ten'ou, tendrá que presentarse hoy al terminar las clases para una prueba, no se preocupe, todos los que se inscriban quedaran dentro, solo es para ver su condición física- le dijo el profesor.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Haruka para retirarse.

-Listo, ya estoy inscrito en mis talleres, disculpa por no dejar que almorzaras hoy Michiru- le dijo Haruka algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, esta bien- le dijo Michiru con una linda sonrisa- ahora hay que volver a clase-

El resto de las clases transcurrió de forma normal, salvo por algunas llamadas de atención para Haruka, ya que las alumnas se empeñaban en platicar con "el", y aunque ella lo trataba de evitar, siempre los maestros pensaban que era "el", el que las distraía.

Al terminar las clases, en compañía de Michiru, Haruka se dirigió al patio deportivo de la escuela, donde se encontraban más alumnos para la prueba de atletismo. Ahí, les explicaron que se harían algunas competencias para comprobar su rendimiento.

-Adelante, solo es una prueba- le dijo Michiru antes de ir a sentarse a las gradas.

Se realizaron varias competencias, y cuando toco el turno de Haruka, sin ningún problema pudo llegar en 1° lugar dejando atrás a todos sus compañeros. Las competencias se repitieron varias veces, y en todas Haruka pudo llegar en 1° o 2° lugar.

-Oye, quien es el chico rubio que ha ganado casi todas las pruebas- pregunto Takeru, el capitán del equipo de atletismo a uno de sus compañeros.

-mh…según aquí, su nombre es Ten'ou Haruka- le respondió revisando una lista.

-Felicidades Haruka- dijo Michiru mientras se acercaba a ella, que se encontraba a un lado de la pista

-Gracias- respondió ella cálidamente.

-Hola Ten'ou- se escucho una voz detrás de ellas, lo que provoco que voltearan.

-Soy Kuran, Kuran Takeru, puedes decirme Takeru- le dijo mientras estiraba su mano. Tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos grises

-Mucho gusto Takeru- le dijo Haruka estrechando su mano, un poco extrañada.

-Eres muy bueno en las carreras, que te parece si competimos una vez- le dijo Takeru con animo

-Bueno…tal vez en otra ocasión- dijo ella volteando a ver a Michiru para irse.

-Por favor, solo una vez, y se lo puedes dedicar a tu novia- le dijo mostrando una alegre y amistosa sonrisa.

Este comentario hizo que ambas se sonrojaran un poco.

-No es mi novia, pero acepto tu propuesta- dijo Haruka aun sonrojada.

-Muy bien, vamos- le respondió Takeru enérgicamente.

Esta fue una competencia muy interesante, desde el principio estuvo muy cerrada, a veces Takeru tomaba la delantera, y a veces lo hacia Haruka, al final quedo en empate.

-Muchas felicidades Ten'ou, eres muy bueno.¿Te gustaría estar en nuestro equipo?- pregunto Takeru

-Ah…claro…seria un honor…pero…-

-¡Vamos!, nos hace falta un corredor en el equipo oficial del instituto, tu serias un gran elemento- le dijo, sin perder su alegre sonrisa.

-Bueno…entonces sí, acepto- dijo Haruka dándole la mano.

-Muy bien, los sábados a las 10:00a.m. es cuando entrenamos. Te veo después Ten'ou- dijo marchándose y despidiéndose con la mano.

-Claro, adiós- respondió. Entonces se acerco a donde la esperaba Michiru- Vaya, mi segundo día y ya soy parte del equipo de atletismo oficial- le dijo

-Eso es por que eres muy buena, en verdad parece que eres una sola con el viento- le dijo Michiru mientras también se acercaba a ella.

-Jeje, gracias- le contesto esta tocándose la nuca- Y,¿Ahora que hacemos?- Quiso saber.

-Que te parece si vamos a comer-

-Esta bien-

Y asi fueron a comer, después se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas, y cuando las terminaron, caminaron por todo el instituto para adecuarse mejor a este. Despues regresaron a su habitación, en donde convivieron platicando un poco sobre ellas mismas para conocerse mejor.

Haruka le conto como se divertía en su antigua escuela, todas las cosas que hacia con sus amigos.

-¡En verdad se atrevieron a hacer eso Haruka!- decía Michiru riendo, sentada en su cama.

-Si, terminamos llenos de lodo pero valió la pena, fue divertido- decía Haruka, sentada en el piso, tratando de contener la risa que le provocaba recordar.

Michiru también conto a Haruka su vida en los colegios particulares, como todo era lleno de la mejor calidad y también muy estricto, pero por fortuna, el violín y la pintura le ayudaban a salir de la monotonía.

-Me encantaría poder oírte tocar el violín, Michiru- dijo Haruka.

-Gracias, tal vez un día puedas ir a verme ensayar- dijo esta algo apenada.

-Sabes, yo sé tocar un poco el piano- dijo mientras se acomodaba en otra posición sobre el piso.

--¿Enserio?, bueno, creo que el honor será mío si dejas que te escuche tocar un día- le dijo Michiru riendo.

-Muy bien, pero solo si tu tocas conmigo-

-Es un trato- le dijo riendo mientras estrechaban sus manos en señal de acuerdo.

Despues de algún tiempo charlando, Haruka salió un rato del cuarto para tomar aire, mientras Michiru se duchaba, además para que su compañera se sintiera mas cómoda, después sería su turno de ducharse.

Llegada la noche, decidieron dormir.

-Que duermas bien Haruka- dijo amistosamente Michiru.

-Tu también Michiru- le contesto.

Con esto, Haruka apago la luz de la habitación y se dirigió a su cama. La luz de la luna llena que se filtraba débilmente por las cortinas, era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, dejando ver solo sombras.

Aun no se quedaban completamente dormidas cuando empezaron a a escuchar ruidos extraños. Michiru levanto un poco su cabeza y vio que Haruka también se había despertado, se acerco lo más que pudo a la cama de esta y le pregunto:

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-Si, alguien entro a la habitación-

Entonces las dos vieron al frente y se encontraron con una sombra cerca de la pared que estaba enfrente de sus camas, y donde se encontraba la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de que sería de su asesora.

-Michiru, enciende la luz, yo me acercare a él para ver quién es- le dijo en voz baja Haruka.

- Ten cuidado, que tal si es peligroso- le dijo esta con el mismo volumen de voz.

-Esta bien- entonces Haruka tomo una figura de fierro de un Aguila, que estaba sobre la mesita que separaba sus camas, y que era el símbolo del instituto Osaka, y dijo:

-Mira, si es peligroso lo golpeo con esto¿De acuerdo?-

Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces, sigilosamente, Haruka se acerco a la sombra, que al parecer estaba distraída volteando hacia la pared, enfrente de la puerta que dividía las dos habitaciones. Haruka indico con los dedos a Michiru, contando con ellos hasta 3, de que encendiera la luz, cuando lo hiso, la figura volteo:

-¡Ahh!- grito la figura al ver a Haruka con la figura alzada en sus manos, como si fuera un bat de beisbol.

-¡Ahh!- gritaron Michiru y Haruka al unisonó por la reacción de la persona.

-¡Vaya!, ¿esa es la forma de recibir a su asesora de habitación?- dijo, la hasta hace unos segundos, sombra.

-¿Qué?- dijeron nuevamente al unisonó, mientras Michiru se acercaba a Haruka.

Mas tranquila, la joven se presento:

-Hola, mi nombre es Meiou Setsuna, estoy en 3° grado de secundaria y seré su nueva asesora de habitación- les dijo dándoles la mano.

-Hola, yo soy Ten'ou Haruka-

-Yo soy Kaioh Michiru, mucho gusto-

-Gusto en conocerlas, Haruka, Michiru-

-Pero, ¿Qué haces en nuestra habitación?- pregunto Michiru

-Bueno, es que quería ver si estaban despiertas para conocerlas, cuando vi que no, decidí regresar a mi cuarto, pero la puerta se atoro e intente abrirla, justo en eso se encendió la luz, y Haruka me dio un susto-les explico- siento haberlas molestado- se disculpo.

-No hay problema, discúlpame a mi, pero pensábamos que eras un intruso- dijo Haruka con la cabeza un poco agachada.

-No, yo soy la que debe disculparse, debi esperar hasta mañana- dijo con una gran sonrisa- será mejor que me vaya, duerman bien- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta principal y entrar a su habitación.

Setsuna era alta, esbelta, de tés morena , tenía el cabello verde oscuro y unos profundos ojos rojo escarlata.

-Que bien que ya conocimos a nuestra asesora de habitación- dijo Haruka.

-Si, pero mañana podremos hablar mejor con ella- dijo Michiru mientras daba un delicado bostezo y tapaba su boca con la mano. A Haruka le encanto esta acción de su compañera.

-Ahora hay que dormir – dijo Haruka mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Al día siguiente, Haruka y Michiru fueron a clase, no pudieron hablar con Setsuna, ya que esta asistía a clases media hora mas temprano que ellas.


	4. Capitulo4Envidia yel prodigio de Michiru

CAPITULO 4.- Envidia y el prodigio de Michiru

A Michiru le tocaba su taller de violín y ya se había inscrito en el taller de natación, donde por fortuna, no sufrió como cuando lo hizo en el taller de natación, donde por fortuna no sufrió como lo hizo en el taller de música. Cuando llego vio a varios jóvenes con distintos instrumentos, algunos traían flautas transversales, otros guitarras y algunos más, violines, como ella, pues el taller de música daba clases hasta ahora de solo estos tres instrumentos. El profesor llego y los dividió en grupos por instrumentos. Les dio indicaciones y les pidió que tocaran un poco con su instrumento.

-Veamos, ¿Quién quiere tocar un poco, una pequeña pieza de alguna canción?- dijo el profesor entusiasmado.

Algunos, incluyendo Michiru, levantaron la mano y el profesor dejo que tocaran. Cuando llego el turno de Michiru, demostró su avanzada destreza con el violín. Así transcurrió la clase, donde el profesor indico la forma de trabajo y que además habría dos profesores mas para apoyo de dar clases de guitarra y violín, ya que se especializaba más en flauta.

Cuando termino el taller, el profesor fue el primero en salir.

-Ah, y, señorita Kaioh, es un gusto tenerla aquí- le dijo el profesor a Michiru antes de salir del salón, la cual solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Michiru saliera del salón, alguien le llamo:

-Hey, tu eres Kaioh Michiru ¿cierto?-

Entonces Michiru volteo y se encontró con una joven de cabello lacio azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color- eres la hija de los ricos empresarios Kaioh- dijo con tono arrogante.

-Asi es- dijo ella algo confundida.

-¿Y que hace una niña rica aquí en Osaka?- le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, con un toque atacante.

Michiru, como no quería tener problemas, solo le dijo cortésmente:

-Bueno, disculpa, pero creo que eso no debe ser de tu incumbencia- y se dispuso a salir, entonces la peli-azul tapo su paso a la salida con una mano y le dijo:

-Mira "princesita", más vale que sepas que aquí no aceptaran tus caprichos- entonces destapo un poco la salida

-Creo que tampoco pueden aceptar los tuyos, y yo no he hecho ninguno- le dijo Michiru con la misma cortesía de antes- con permiso- y salió por la orilla que había destapado la joven.

-No lo olvides mi nombre Kaioh, soy Aoi Izumi- alcanzo a decirle antes de que Michiru estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Ella ya sabía que podía encontrarse con este tipo de problemas, ya que sus padres eran muy conocidos, pero no espero que fuera tan pronto, aun así, no iba a permitir que este desagradable encuentro le arruinara su día.

Cuando llego a su habitación, vio a Haruka y Setsuna sentadas en la cama platicando.

-Hola Michiru, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto alegremente la rubia.

-Hola, creo que me fue bien, solo un pequeño imprevisto, nada grave- dijo la bella joven de cabello aguamarina mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-bueno, he estado platicando con Setsuna acerca de varias cosas, ¿Por qué no platicas con ella, mientras yo voy a la biblioteca?- sugirió Haruka

-Claro, me encantara conocer a nuestra nueva guía- le respondió Michiru

Y así fue como Setsuna platico con Michiru acerca de temas variados, como sobre el instituto y algunas cosas sobre ella misma.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-…¿Ruka?- le dijo la sirena.

¿Mh, que, que pasa cielo?- pregunto Haruka volviendo a la realidad de sus pensamientos.

-¿Estas bien amor?- pregunto algo preocupada Michiru, pero con una cálida sonrisa, Haruka le respondió:

-Claro que si, disculpa, solo que recordaba…-

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, ¿Qué tal si regresamos?, Setsuna y Hotaru se van a preocupar- le dijo Michiru

-Está bien, regresemos-

Así regresaron al departamento, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Hotaru y Setsuna ya estaban dormidas, por lo que decidieron hacer lo mismo.

-Buenas noches Ruka- dijo Michiru, después dio un delicado bostezo, ese que a Haruka le encantaba, entonces, dándole un beso en la mejilla, la oji-verde también le deseo buenas noches.

Pero antes de que Michiru se quedara dormida, se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que dijo Haruka de recordar, esos recuerdos maravillosos que marcaron su vida:

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Durante su primer año de secundaria, Haruka y Michiru se habían hecho buenas amigas de Setsuna, además de que ellas dos se convirtieron en mejores amigas. Haruka se había convertido en el mejor elemento de atletismo y gran amiga de Takeru, quien era uno de los pocos que sabía que era una chica. Michiru tenía fascinados a sus profesores de música y las demás materias, ya que era un prodigio en el violín, pintura, matemáticas, etc., había demostrado ser la alumna mas inteligente de su clase; y aun tenia algunos problemas con Izumi, quien seguía molestándole.

__________________________________________________________________

_Hola, quiero agradecer a serenatenoh, Limco712 y Milena9 por sus reviews._

_que bueno que les este agradando la historia, procurare subir lo mas pronto posible los capítulos._


	5. Capitulo 5 Setsuna y Diamante

_Konichiwa!_

_En este cap. he dejado un poco de lado a Haruka y Michiru, para saber más de la vida de Setsuna.Y también eh puesto a un villano de Sailor Moon, como lo habrán notado en el titulo, en un papel completamente diferente, y también me di la libertad de emparejarlo, jeje._

_Háganme saber si esta idea les gusta x fa._

__________________________________________________________________

CAPITULO 5.- La convivencia de Setsuna y Diamante

Ese primer año paso rápidamente, sin ningún imprevisto, solo los habituales.

Para el término de cursos, los alumnos podían elegir marcharse a su casa en ese mes y medio o quedarse en el instituto. Michiru tuvo que regresar a su casa por petición de sus padres durante las vacaciones, igual que Haruka, y Setsuna, desde el año pasado que no volvía a su casa en fin de cursos.

Durante este tiempo, Haruka y Michiru se enviaron algunas cartas y correos electrónicos. Michiru le contaba como sus padres habían hecho un tiempo en su trabajo y estaba pasando un agradable tiempo con ellos, además de que la extrañaba. Haruka contaba que también se la estaba pasando muy bien con su familia, acompañaba a su padre a las competencias de carreras de autos que realizaba el equipo al que pertenecía, y hasta la había dejado probar un auto. Setsuna también recibió algunas cartas de ambas, y ella les respondía diciendo que en el instituto todo seguía igual, que no le había pasado nada extraño, aunque poco después le sucedió algo interesante:

Se había levantado tarde como desde hace casi un mes, se baño y se dispuso a ir al comedor a desayunar. Cuando llego, solo vio a un compañero:

-Hola Diamante- le dijo al joven alegremente.

-Ah, hola Setsuna- respondió el joven de cabello grisáceo y ojos azules de igual forma.

-¿Qué haces?-quiso saber ella al ver que a un lado de su plato había una especie de pergamino.

-Bueno, es solo algo que encontré en la biblioteca, al parecer es un escrito antiguo, y quería ver si podía descifrarlo…pero…olvídalo…es algo aburrido- le respondió Diamante, visiblemente sonrojado.

-A mi me parece que es muy interesante lo que haces- le dijo Setsuna sentándose a su lado.

-¿Enserio?...bueno…gracias…es bueno que alguien como tú lo diga-

-¿Alguien como yo?-

-Si…tu eres inteligente, bonita…alguien como tu- dijo finalmente el.

Al escuchar esto, Setsuna se sonrojo un poco, y hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Diamante era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la clase, y además llamaba la atención de varias chicas, aunque el era algo solitario, y solo hacia conversación con algunos compañeros, entre ellos, Setsuna.

-¿Vas a desayunar?- pregunto el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, no he comido nada desde ayer por la tarde- dijo ella

-Muy bien, te acompaño-

-Gra…gracias- dijo ella aun un poco avergonzada. Diamante no era como Haruka, que aunque se sintiera un poco incomoda con las chicas que se le acercaban, platicaba con ellas e incluso hasta les coqueteaba, el se apartaba y solo hablaba con muy pocas chicas.

Así Setsuna desayuno acompañada de Diamante, conversando animadamente.

-¿Y tú por que estas aquí de vacaciones?- pregunto Diamante mientras comía un pan tostado con mermelada.

-Es que mis papas están de viaje, creo que en algún lugar de Rusia, y por eso tuve que quedarme aquí-

-Vaya, por lo menos tu razón es más comprensiva que la mía- dijo el

-Mmm…creo que debe de ser un poco difícil ser hijo del profesor Ashida- le dijo ella

-Si, un poco, me gustaría que mi papa no tuviera que quedarse aquí durante las vacaciones, pero es la mano derecha de la directora- y riendo un poco dijo:- Creo que ya me acostumbre a ser Diamante Ashida, hijo del brillante profesor Hiroshi Ashida.- después viendo a Setsuna dijo- Por lo menos tengo una amiga conmigo-

-Sí, y yo tampoco estaré sola el resto de las vacaciones-

Así los dos rieron y siguieron su conversación.

Durante todo lo que restaba de vacaciones, Setsuna y Diamante convivían durante todo el día, paseaban por el jardín del instituto, comían juntos, exploraban un poco, iban a la biblioteca a descifrar el antiguo escrito que encontró Diamante, y hasta se atrevían a entrar en salones abandonados, que decían, estaban embrujados, viviendo unos cuantos sustos por sus nervios.

__________________________________________________________________

_Q les pareció la nueva personalidad de Diamante? Espero q bien, fue algo q se me ocurrió, casi siempre lo ponen de malo, hasta en los mundos alternos, así que fue algo nuevo._

_Agradecimientos a serenatenoh, Limco712, Milena9 y HarukaIs por sus reviews._


	6. Capitulo 6 Nuevos Amigos

CAPITULO 6.- Nuevos Amigos 

El regreso a clases de Haruka y Michiru fue diferente esta vez, pues a su salón de clases llego un nuevo compañero:

-Muy bien jóvenes, les presento a Kou Seiya- decía la profesora mientras señalaba al chico – el estará con nosotros durante este ciclo escolar- después se dirigió a Seiya- por favor, siéntate delante de la señorita Kaioh- señalo a la joven.

Mientras se encaminaba, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo, era un joven muy apuesto, tenía el cabello negro y unos expresivos ojos azules.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto! Creo que ya sabes mi nombre- dijo el joven a Michiru.

-Hola, yo soy Kaioh Michiru- respondió ella alegremente.

Y con esto comenzó su clase.

Durante el descanso, Haruka y Michiru platicaban y paseaban por el patio del Instituto, cuando cayó un balón delante de ellas.

-Lo siento, se me ha ido el balón- dijo el joven, dueño de este, que no era otro que Seiya.

-No te preocupes- le respondió Michiru tomando el balón, que era la más cercana a este, y dándoselo a Seiya.

-Gracias- dijo él.

Entonces, al ver que el chico no dejaba de ver a Michiru mientras tomaba el balón de sus manos, Haruka tosió un poco.

-Oh, sí, lo siento. Haruka, el es Seiya, Seiya, ella es Haruka-Presento Michiru.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Seiya dándole la mano a Haruka.

-Sí, mucho gusto- respondió esta, con un tono serio.

A partir de ahí, Seiya hablaba frecuentemente con Michiru, y había alcanzado la misma popularidad de Haruka entre las chicas; pero aunque el convivía con todas, al parecer en la que más se interesaba era en Michiru.

Cuando era nuevamente casi fin de cursos, se organizo un campamento a la orilla de un bosque, donde primero irían los grupos 115-A y 115-B. También irían los capitanes o profesores de los distintos talleres deportivos para ser apoyo de los asesores de estos dos grupos.

-Vaya, esto será interesante ¿No crees Michiru?- pregunto Haruka a su amiga.

-Sí, me parece que será divertido- dijo esta.

Los dos grupos iban en fila, Haruka y Michiru ocupaban el final de esta, iban de esta forma ya que pasaban cerca de un acantilado.

-¡Ouch!- se escucho.

-¿Que sucede Michiru?- pregunto Haruka al ver que se detenía un poco.

-Nada, es solo que tropecé un poco con esta roca, estoy bien- dijo ella.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien se ha quedado atrás, es Kaioh- se escucho una voz detrás de ellas, lo que hizo que voltearan.

-Izumi, ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías ir mas adelante con tu grupo- le dijo Michiru.

-Así es, ¡Pero es algo que a ti no te importa!- le respondió esta con el mismo tono arrogante y amenazante de siempre.

-Pero no deberías de estar aquí- le dijo Haruka.

-Mmm…tu eres Haruka Ten'ou ¿cierto?- le dijo Izumi mientras se acercaba a ella de forma coqueta- eres la estrella del equipo de atletismo, y uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto –

-Ahh…yo…si- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa por la cercanía de Izumi.

-¿Qué haces con Kaioh?, deberías juntarte con personas más…interesantes- dijo acercándose a su rostro.

-Pues…aunque no lo creas, Michiru es una persona muy interesante y una gran amiga- dijo Haruka recuperando la serenidad.

-Y será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos quedarnos atrás- le dijo Michiru tomando a Haruka del brazo para irse.

-¡A no, aun no termino contigo!- dijo Izumi jalando a Michiru, y la joven, por instinto trato de zafarse, comenzando así un pequeño jalón de ropas. Es un mal descuido, se acercaron mucho al precipicio.

-¡Esperen, suelta a Michiru!- decía Haruka, que veía el peligro que corrían.

Michiru logro zafarse de Izumi, se disponía a irse con Haruka, cuando Izumi la iba a jalar nuevamente, pero con un paso en falso cayó al precipicio.

-¡Aaahhh!- se escucho gritar, pero lo único que cayó fueron algunas piedras.

-¡Te…te tengo!- dijo Michiru, que había alcanzado a sujetar a su compañera de una mano, y muy apenas resistía el peso de esta.

Haruka se iba a acercar para ayudarles, pero cuando dio algunos pasos, la tierra empezó a temblar.

-¡No te acerques Haruka!, este pedazo de tierra va a desgarrarse, la tierra estaba húmeda, y con los movimientos que hicimos se debilito mas- le dijo Michiru.

-¡Esta bien, buscare ayuda!- le respondió esta, echándose a correr.

-¡Nos vamos a caer!- decía desesperada Izumi.

-Tranquila, Haruka va a encontrar ayuda- le decía trabajosamente Michiru, quien tenía algunas gotas de sudor en la frente.

-¡Si no llega a tiempo caerás conmigo!, mejor déjame- le dijo Izumi.

-¡No!, no puedo dejarte, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

En ese momento llego Haruka, acompañada de una camioneta y una soga atada a esta.

-¡Ahí va!- Grito Haruka mientras lanzaba la cuerda; logrando hacer que la soga entrara al precipicio. Izumi la agarro, quitándole a Michiru el gran peso, pues Izumi tenía más o menos el mismo.

De pronto, se escucho un ruido y el pedazo de tierra en donde se encontraban se destrozo, por suerte ellas ya habían tomado la soga, causándole solo leves golpes por el repentino movimiento.

Cuando estuvieron en tierra firme, Haruka corrió a abrazar a Michiru.

-Qué bueno que no te paso nada Michiru- decía Haruka mientras la abrazaba.

-Todo gracia a ti- le respondió ella.

.Ka…Kaioh- dijo tímidamente Izumi acercándose a ella.

-¿Si?-

-Yo…yo creo que debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Muchas gracias- le dijo mostrando mucha sinceridad en sus palabras.

-Descuida, no fue nada- le dijo mostrándole una linda sonrisa-

-¡Para mi si lo fue!, yo te eh tratado mal desde el año pasado…y a pesar de eso, y de que tu también corrías peligro, no me dejaste-

-Enserio, no te preocupes por eso-

-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, perdona todo lo que te hice- le dijo esta con la cabeza agachada.

-No hay nada que perdonar, ya no te culpes, en verdad- le dijo Michiru poniendo una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias!- le dijo Izumi sonriéndole sincera y cálidamente. Entonces extendió su mano-¿Amigas?-

-Amigas- respondió Michiru estrechando su mano. Con lo que ambas sonrieron.

Así, el dueño de la camioneta que encontró a Haruka, se ofreció a llevarlas hasta donde estaba todo su grupo, que debía ir en línea recta, llegando a tiempo para montar su tienda de campaña.

Ahora Michiru había ganado una nueva amiga.

__________________________________________________________________

_Konichiwa!_

_Pues como lo notaron, eh introducido a otro personaje a la historia, Seiya, y en los prox cap. tendrá un papel importante, digamos q Haruka ya tiene un rival, jeje._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y Limco712, está bien, intentare hacer un poco más largos los cap.,no te prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentanr n_n, sorry, pero a veces no tengo tiempo o no se me da la inspiración. T.T_

_Sayooo!_


	7. Capitulo 7 Por culpa de los Celos

CAPITULO 7.- Por culpa de los celos

Un día antes de volver, de los tres días que eran, iban a ir a explorar e investigar el tipo de fauna en la cercanía del bosque, por lo que les pidieron que se juntaran en grupos de 4 personas. Varias chicas quisieron hacer equipo con Haruka, pero ella hizo equipo con Michiru, Izumi y Takeru.

Después vieron a otras chicas alrededor de Seiya, que esperaban hacer equipo con él. A Haruka todavía no terminaba de caerle bien Seiya.

-Ese sujeto aun no me gusta del todo- pensó en voz alta mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa, alguien le ha quitado el puesto a la gran Ten'ou-Kun?-dijo Michiru con voz divertida y amigable a Haruka.

-No es eso Michiru, es solo que…no sé, pero no me cae bien-le respondió ella, un poco sonrojada y tratando de excusarse.

Pero la molestia de Haruka no termino ahí, ya que aunque tuviera su equipo, Seiya se paso toda la exploración con Michiru, aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar a su lado.

Cuando regresaron de hacer la investigación, y acomodaban los especímenes que recolectaron, Haruka no podía de dejar de vigilar lo que hacían Michiru y Seiya, no sabía bien porque, pero no le gustaba verlo coquetear con ella. Ellos se encontraban cerca de un árbol, platicando animadamente, cuando vio que Seiya se acercaba más a Michiru y toco una de sus mejillas; ya no resistió mas y fue hacia ellos, empujando a Seiya.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le dijo Seiya algo confundido.

-¡¿Que pretendes con Michiru eh?!-le dijo Haruka con tono molesto.

-¡Tranquila Haruka, Seiya solo veía que tengo una pequeña cortada en la mejilla!—le dijo Michiru tratando de calmarla y sorprendida por su actitud.

-Está bien Michiru, creo que mejor me voy- le dijo Seiya marchándose.

-¿Pero por que siempre se acerca demasiado a ti?- le dijo Haruka aun un poco molesta.

-¿Te cae tan mal Seiya que ni siquiera soportas que le hable?-

¡No es eso!, es solo que…- y no supo que contestar.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan orgullosa Haruka!- le dijo ella, y se fue molesta.

-¡Michiru, espera!- dijo con voz preocupada.

Pero Michiru ya se había alejado y ahora platicaba con Izumi.

Haruka suspiro y agacho la cabeza arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

-Qué difícil es el amor, verdad Haruka- escucho la voz de Takeru a un lado suyo.

-¡Takeru!- dijo Haruka sorprendiéndose, ya que no lo había visto-Pero que…como lo…de quien hablas-

-Por favor, es obvio que te gusta Michiru-le dijo el divertido- ¿No me lo vas a negar o si?-

-Bueno…yo…no- dijo fuertemente sonrojada y con la cabeza agachada- es cierto, pero yo sé que no está bien-

Takeru la observo un momento y después le dijo:

-Sabes, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras un chico, y de inmediato note que veías a Michiru de una forma especial; Cuando descubrí que eras mujer quite esa idea de mi cabeza, después descubrí que no estaba equivocado- y puso una mano es su hombro- no te preocupes, recuerda que el amor no acepta distinciones, el amor solo se da y ya, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias- le dijo ella dándole un abrazo.

-Lamentablemente, yo estoy igual que tú- dijo Takeru viendo hacia donde estaba Michiru, pero ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-¿A ti te gusta Izumi?- pregunto Haruka sorprendida.

-Sí, pero al parecer ni siquiera sabe que existo. No me sirve de nada ser uno de los alumnos más distinguidos por ser el único estudiante de primero de preparatoria que maneja solo un equipo deportivo- y suspiro resignado.

-No te preocupes, tal vez ella no sabe mucho de ti porque preparatoria está separada del edificio de secundaria, pero ahora que convivimos mas con ella, podrás acercártele- le dijo Haruka animándolo.

Tienes razón. Bueno, tengo que irme, voy a ver la organización de mañana, te veo luego.- se despidió Takeru.

-Sí, adiós- dijo esta.

Durante todo lo que restaba de la mañana y la tarde, Michiru y Haruka estuvieron muy serias, no se hablaban, hasta que casi cuando llegaba el anochecer:

-Joven Ten'ou, señorita Kaioh, podrían ir a buscar un poco de leña, por favor- les dijo un profesor

-Está bien profesor- le dijeron ellas.

-Ah, y no se alejen mucho- les sugirió.

Mientras recogían la leña, no se hablaron, solo de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas. Como no había leña cerca, tuvieron que alejarse más para buscar y cuando se disponían a regresar, Michiru le dijo a Haruka:

-¿De verdad te molesta mucho que le hable a Seiya?- con tono indiferente.

-No es eso, es solo que…el solo quiere jugar contigo- le dijo Haruka con tono también indiferente.

-Eso crees tú, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le dijo alzando un poco lo voz.

-Porque es la verdad, ¿No lo vez?- también alzando la voz

-No jugara conmigo, porque solo es un amigo-le dijo ella.

-¡Pero él quiere ser más que tu amigo!- se impaciento Haruka.

-¡Si yo no lo permito no lo será!-

-¡Por favor, se acerca demasiado a ti siempre, y aprovecha cualquier tiempo para estar contigo!-

-Eso no significa nada-

-¡Claro que si, despierta, tu eres más inteligente que las niñitas que se la pasan a un lado de el. Qué tal si solo te quiere por tu dinero, o para tener quien haga sus tareas. PIENSALO BIEN!- y se detuvo reflexionando lo que acababa de decirle.

-¡No soy tan ingenua Haruka, se cuidarme sola, y si eso es lo que piensas de mi…- y su voz se quebró- entonces ya no quiero verte!- dio soltando los leños y corriendo hacia otra dirección de la que iban.

Haruka no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, había hecho sentir mal a su mejor amiga, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, y todo por los celos que la dominaban; entonces reacciono y fue corriendo tras de Michiru, tenía que disculparse con ella a como diera lugar.

Michiru corría entre los árboles, sin darse cuenta que se adentraba mas al bosque, sus ojos estaban llorosos por la tristeza y el enojo, ahora solo quería olvidarse de todo.

En ese momento comenzó a llover, pero no le importo y siguió su recorrido. La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte, y el viento soplaba embravecido, de pronto un relámpago cayo muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba, lo que provoco que diera un pequeño salto y cayera mal, quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¡Michiru!- se oyó la voz de Haruka que era opacada por los truenos.

En ese momento llego y se arrodillo a un lado de ella.

-Me duele mi tobillo- le dijo Michiru con tono seco, aunque no quisiera hablarle por ahora, la situación lo ameritaba.

-Mmm, será mejor que nos refugiemos en algún lugar, esto se va a convertir en una tormenta- le dijo Haruka, que sin pensarlo, la cargo, haciendo que la joven de cabello aguamarina se sonrojara un poco, que no tuvo otra opción que dejarse llevar por su rubia compañera.

Después de algunos minutos, por fin encontraron un lugar donde refugiarse: una cueva. Ahí dentro encontraron un par de troncos secos junto con algunas hojas muertas, tal vez los leñadores lo dejaron ahí; en fin, Haruka dejo a Michiru sentada junto a algunos leños, y con la táctica de supervivencia que les enseñaron, hizo una pequeña fogata para que no sufrieran frio por la tormenta que había afuera.

-Solo fue una pequeña torcedura, mañana estarás bien- dijo Haruka, revisando el tobillo de Michiru.

Después se sentó a un lado de ella, provocando un silencio algo incomodo, hasta que se rompió:

-Michiru…perdóname por favor- le dijo mientras movía con un palo la leña, y Michiru la volteo a ver.

-Nunca fue mi intensión ofenderte, ni hacer que te sintieras mal, no sabía lo que hacía, en verdad, nunca debí de haberte dicho eso-

Michiru la miraba directo a los ojos, mirando su arrepentimiento en estos.

-Y… no me gusta que estemos enojadas, eres mi mejor amiga, y n-no quiero perderte por una tontería- término de decir con voz afligida.

Entonces Michiru sonrió y dijo:

-No Haruka, discúlpame tu a mí, desde que llegamos al bosque no he estado mucho tiempo contigo, y además yo soy la culpable de que estemos aquí perdidas-

-Pero yo fui la que hizo que…- y fue silenciada por el dedo índice de Michiru en sus labios-

-Que te parece si lo olvidamos ¿Si?- le dijo la hermosa joven de cabello aguamarina, que por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa y un abrazo de Haruka.

-Gracias- le dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaban.

Después de un tiempo, el sueño se apodero de Michiru, quedando dormida en el hombro de Haruka. Ella aparto algunos mechones de su rostro y la observo, se veía muy linda así, con sus parpados cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, semejantes a un ángel. Se quito su chaqueta y la chamarra que llevaba, puso su chaqueta en el piso, y sobre esta recostó a Michiru, después la tapo con su chamarra y dejo que durmiera, mientras ella se acomodaba en una de las paredes de la cueva.

Al día siguiente, cuando Michiru despertó, vio que estaba arropada por la chaqueta y chamarra de Haruka, lo cual le agradeció.

Después de un tiempo, lograron ubicarse y regresar al campamento, donde ya estaban preocupados por ellas.

-Ten'ou, Kaioh; por fin los encontramos- dijo un profesor.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Takeru.

-Cuando vimos que no regresaban fuimos a buscarlos, pero llego la tormenta, y no pudimos hasta hoy en la mañana- les explico Izumi.

-Tranquilos, estamos bien, Haruka y yo nos refugiamos en una cueva- les dijo Michiru sonriendo.

-Bueno, pues creo que es hora de regresar, vamos, guarden sus cosas- les dijo Takeru, que era el encargado de llevar a los estudiantes de regreso al camión por el bosque.

Cuando hubieron guardado todo, iban de regreso al camión que los había traído, y Haruka no pudo evitar ver de nuevo a Seiya, que era rodeado por un grupo de chicas, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Michiru que iba a su lado, lo noto, rio un poco y le dijo:

-Vamos Ruka-chan, ya no te preocupes por que Seiya sea menos o más popular que tu. Además, para mi tú sigues siendo la número uno- y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, y siguió caminando.

Haruka se le quedo viendo cuando caminaba, algo sorprendida por la acción de su amiga, se llevo la mano al rostro, y con sus dedos toco ligeramente la mejilla donde recibió el beso, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, después reacciono y se dio cuenta que se quedaba atrás.

-¡Hey, espérame!- grito mientras corría hacia sus compañeros, que ya le llevaban algunos metros de distancia.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews, y jade-MEST, no te preocupes, tengo planes para Seiya, pero no sería capaz de hacer sufrir a Haruka, bueno, no tanto._

_Serenatenoh, creo que ya me ah llegado la inspiración, pero como ya tenía capítulos hechos, creo que comenzare a subir 2 capítulos seguidos, tal vez estén cortos, pero será más si subo doble._

_Bye._


	8. Capitulo 8 La Graduacion

CAPITULO 8.- La Graduación.

Por fin terminaron la secundaria, ya faltaban solo algunas semanas para su graduación. El tercer año fue algo pesado para todos, pues se presentaron concursos deportivos y académicos del instituto Osaka a otros institutos, aunque el equipo de atletismo gano el primer lugar, el de natación el tercero, y el concurso académico el primero. Durante el tercer de secundaria, Seiya siguió insistiendo en coquetear con Michiru, a lo cual Haruka ya no se oponía, había aprendido a ya no sentir celos.

Durante ese año también, Takeru empezó a entablar mas conversación con Izumi, e incluso se atrevió a pedirle se su acompañante para la gradación, ya que el estaría ahí supervisando.

Ya había llegado ese momento esperado por todos los alumnos de secundaria:

- Vaya, que guapa y elegante te vez Haruka- le dijo Setsuna, cuando Haruka entro a su habitación. Llevaba un traje color blanco, con una camisa azul marino y una corbata blanca.

- Gracias, tu también te vez muy linda Setsuna, aunque solo vayas a supervisar- le dijo esta. Setsuna llevaba un vestido liso, color violeta, que solo tenia un tirante grueso del lado derecho. – Y creo saber por que, o mas bien por quien te vestiste asi- le dijo Haruka sonriéndole de forma complicita y guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Haruka!- dijo Setsuna sonrojándose.

-Jajaja, tranquila Set, no tiene nada de malo que quieras impresionar a Diamante- dijo muy divertida la rubia.

-Bueno…mejor dime, ¿Dónde esta Michiru?- le pregunto aun un poco sonrojada.

- Aun esta en nuestra habitación, por eso me Sali, para que se arreglara mas tranquila, pero ya debe de estar lista, vamos a ver-

Y asi tocaron la puerta, recibiendo un "adelante" por respuesta, por lo que entraron.

-Michiru, ya estas lis…- y ya no pudo terminar la frase, pues se quedo impresionada: Michiru llevaba puesto un vestido color celeste sin mangas, adornado con brillos; con un ligero vuelo en la parte de abajo, y algunos detalles en flores en este. Adornaba su cabello un discreto broche plateado que recogía su cabello del lado derecho, y en su cuello una gargantilla que le hacía juego.

-Te-te vez hermosa Michiru- le dijo Haruka, que por fin había encontrado el habla.

-Es cierto, pareces una princesa- le dijo Setsuna.

- Gracias- le dijo Michiru con una alegre sonrisa, y un poco sonrojada.- Ustedes también lucen muy bien. Set, ¿Va a estar Diamante en la fiesta de graduación verdad?-

-Si, el, Takeru y yo vamos a supervisar la fiesta; pero eso no impide que también nos divirtamos en ella. Después de todo, hace poco que Diamante y yo somos novios- dijo un poco sonrojada y muy ilusionada Setsuna.

-Si, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti. Tambien me entere que Takeru le pidió a Izumi que fuera su pareja de baile, por fin se atrevió- dijo Michiru, mostrando una gratificante sonrisa.

-Bueno, se nos hara tarde, ¿Nos vamos bellas señoritas?- les dijo Haruka, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, y ofreciendo un brazo a cada una; con lo cual las dos sonrieron y lo tomaron.

Llegando al salón de la graduación, que se encontraba atrás de los salones de estudio, Setsuna fue recibida por Diamante, y Haruka y Michiru se reunieron con Takeru e Izumi, los cuales se encontraban algo nerviosos por salir juntos. Los 6 amigos se quedaron conviviendo durante mucho tiempo, y después de la cena, y unas palabras de los maestros, empezó el baile, donde varios chicos quisieron bailar con Michiru, siendo Seiya el primero.

-Disculpa Michiru, ¿Bailarías conmigo?- le pregunto el chico pelinegro ofreciéndole la mano.

-Claro Seiya- le respondió Michiru tomando la mano de Seiya, para después dirigirse a la pista donde se les veía bailar estupendamente, cosa que Haruka no pudo evitar pasar.

-"Hacen una linda pareja"- pensó mientras los veía, y agachaba la mirada, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Michiru volteaba a verla constantemente.

También varias chicas quisieron bailar con Haruka, incluyendo a Setsuna e Izumi, mientras bailaban, Setsuna le dijo a Haruka:

-Creo que te falta invitar a alguien a bailar- mientras veía a Michiru, que ahora empezaba a bailar con Diamante.

-Vamos Setsuna, no bromees- dijo Haruka un poco sonrojada.

-No bromeo, has bailado con varias chicas hoy, por que no invitar a tu mejor amiga-

-Pues, por que…yo… n-no quieres un poco de soda, voy a traerte una- dijo Haruka escapando a la pregunta, y yendo hacia una mesa donde había aperitivos.

Asi, después de varios tipos de música, comenzó una música tranquila para bailar en pareja.

Takeru e Izumi bailaban de forma nerviosa, de vez en cuando platicaban, pero se formaban muchos silencios por los nervios. Setsuna y Diamante estaban muy tranquilos y confiados, se conocían desde hace 5 años, y la conversación salía sola, al igual que los pasos de baile.

Por fin Haruka había terminado de bailar, y se sento al lado Michiru, después de que hubo descansado un poco, Michiru le dijo:

-Haruka, ¿Qué te parece si bailamos juntas?- un poco sonrojada, pero sonriendo.

-Cla-claro- dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa. Entonces se paro y ofreció su mano a Michiru; así se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Michiru se sentía muy bien al estar bailando con su amiga, su gran compañera, ¿O era más que eso?. Le gustaba como era Haruka con sus amigos, alegre, amigable, divertida, pero sobre todo lo atenta y tierna que era con ella, desde que la conoció, había algo en ella que la hacía sentir segura y feliz.

Por su parte, Haruka estaba un poco nerviosa, pero también muy feliz, sin duda, eso sería su mejor recuerdo de graduación.


	9. Capitulo 9 Un cumpleaños especial

CAPITULO 9.- Un cumpleaños especial

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al sentir el sol sobre su rostro, y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos verdes mirándola.

-Buenos días- dijo dulcemente la poseedora de esos ojos.

-Hola- le respondió, acariciando su dorado cabello.

-Te has quedado dormida amor, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver la presentación de mi nuevo auto de carreras- le recordó.

-Mmm…pero aun faltan casi dos horas, además no he dormido bien- dijo Michiru acomodando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Vaya, tu eres la que siempre me reprocha que me levanto tarde- le dijo Haruka fingiendo estar molesta, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-No es eso amor, pero en verdad estoy un poco cansada, además, tú te levantas tarde estés o no cansada- dijo Michiru burlona.

-Oye…bueno, está bien, duerme un poco más, además Set ya está preparando el desayuno- le dijo, para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de un tiempo, Michiru se levanto, y así Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru se dirigieron al autódromo, donde se presento el nuevo auto de carreras del gran Ten'ou Haruka, y donde dio una conferencia de prensa.

Al regresar a casa, Setsuna fue a visitar a Diamante, y Hotaru fue a jugar a su habitación, mientras Haruka y Michiru se sentaban en la sala.

-Creo que nunca cambiare mi precioso auto por un auto de carreras- dijo Haruka.

Michiru rio de forma delicada y dijo:

-A veces pienso que quieres más al auto que a mí-

-Bueno, una de las razones por la que lo quiero es por ti- le dijo dulcemente-gracias a él hemos vivido grandes cosas- le dijo acariciando su rostro.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tus padres te lo obsequiaron?-

-Sí, y también la primera vez que lo use-

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Haruka cumplía 16 años, y pronto recibió una felicitación:

-Ah, Haruka ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Michiru mientras se apresuraba a abrazarla.

-Gracias Michi-

-Espera, te tengo un regalo- dijo ella mientras se alejaba para tomar una caja de debajo de su cama- Toma, este es mi regalo-

Haruka abrió la caja y vio dentro un carro del tamaño de una regla de medición, de color rojo y modelo volvo.

-¡Es uno de los mejores autos clásicos de colección! Gracias Michí, pero, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- pregunto Haruka muy emocionada.

-Bueno, mi papa es amigo del dueño de la compañía que los hace, y no fue muy difícil- le dijo riendo encantadoramente -Date prisa a bajar al comedor, Setsuna y yo te tenemos otra sorpresa- y dándole un beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación.

Haruka se vistió rápidamente y bajo, donde la esperaban Michiru y Setsuna delante de una de las mesas.

-¡Felicidades Haruka!-dijo Setsuna mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias-le dijo Haruka

-Y aquí esta otro regalo para ti-dijo Michiru mientras se apartaba de la mesa y mostraba un pequeño pastel.

-¡Wow!- exclamo Haruka.

Así fue como se dispusieron a comer un poco de pastel las tres.

-Ah, Ten'ou, aquí esta-se escucho una gruesa voz. Era el profesor Ashida, que se acercaba a ellas.

-Sí, ¿Qué sucede profesor?- pregunto la rubia.

-Bueno- entonces mostro una ligera sonrisa-sus padres le enviaron algo, quieren que vaya al salón de taller de música a verlo-

-Está bien, gracias profesor- y el profesor se marcho- Enseguida vuelvo chicas- les dijo, y se dirigió al taller.

-Bien, ahora vamos a recoger- dijo Michiru.

Entonces recogieron todo lo que habían hecho cuando comieron el pastel, (un desayuno poco común nnU).

Después de eso, Haruka regreso y se pasaron el resto de la tarde conviviendo en el jardín del instituto, por suerte, el día anterior y ese no habían tenido clases, por celebrar el aniversario de la escuela. Así, se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡Que tranquilo esta aquí!- dijo Michiru, mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Sí, perfecto para relajarse- dijo Setsuna, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y se recostaba en el árbol.

-Y miren, hay mucha variedad de flores- dijo Haruka, mostrando su asombro por el paisaje, y se acerco a unos arbustos con rosas para tomar una, y en un descuido, se pincho en varios lugares la mano, con las espinas de estas.

-¡Ouch!-exclamo.

-Haruka,¿ estás bien?- dijo Michiru, mientras se acercaba a ella, y tomaba su mano, para examinarla.

-Sí, tu calidez alivia mi mano- dijo mientras veía su herida mano y la delicada de Michiru unidas.

-Al-al parecer no ha sido nada grave- dijo ella, algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga. Después, con un pañuelo bordado, vendo su mano, y con otro tomo cuidadosamente la rosa que iba a agarrar Haruka, y se la entrego.

-Gracias- dijo dulcemente Haruka, mientras la veía cariñosamente, lo mismo que hacia Michiru, quedándose viendo mutuamente.

Setsuna lo noto, y muy a su pesar, las interrumpió tosiendo un poco,

-Cof,cof- hizo, tapándose la boca con el puño, lo que provoco que ellas "despertaran" y se apartaran muy sonrojadas. Setsuna se levanto y dijo:

-Vamos, creo que es hora de regresar, Haruka, aun no terminas tu tarea- le dijo.

-¡oh, Setsuna! Me lo tenias que recordar- dijo Haruka con cara de fastidio.

-Pues sí, lo hubieras hecho ayer, como Michiru, además, no creo que el profesor te justifique tu falta por qué celebrabas tu cumpleaños.- dijo con los brazos cruzados, en forma autoritaria.

-No es tan malo Haru-chan, además te puedo ayudar- dijo Michiru divertida.

-Ah-suspiro- está bien- dijo resignada.

Así regresaron, Setsuna entro en su dormitorio y se despidió de Haruka y Michiru, después, la linda joven de cabello aguamarina le ayudo a su atractiva compañera con su tarea.

Después de un tiempo, Michiru fue a ducharse, mientras Haruka terminaba la tarea, cuando Michiru salió, vio que su amiga no se encontraba en su dormitorio, ni a las cercanías de este, así que decidió ir a buscarla.

Cuando estaba cerca del taller de música, empezó a escuchar una melodía, era una canción dulce, con un toque amargo: era una tonada agridulce; entonces se acerco más al salón, y distinguió que la tonada era de un piano.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, un apuesto chico, como el príncipe de sus sueños, tocando el piano, tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y ojos verdes, profundos. Pero no, no era el, era ella, era Haruka, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño algo fruncido, en señal de concentración. Michiru entro a la habitación y se quedo escuchando la melodía, hasta que ceso.

Entonces Haruka se levanto del banquito del piano y miro alegremente a Michiru. El sol empezaba a ocultarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ruka-chan?- le pregunto sonriente.

-Veía que el regalo de mis padres estuviera seguro- dijo mientras se asomaba ligeramente por la ventana.

-¿Te ha gustado el día de hoy?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Claro que si, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- le dijo, también acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber.

-Por que es el primero en el que he podido estar todo el día contigo- le decía de forma alegre, pero con tono serio.

-¿Cómo…como sigue tu mano?- le pregunto, tomando su mano, aun vendada, entre las suyas, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Bien, creo que ya sano- le dijo- pronto te devolveré tu pañuelo-

-No, consérvalo, es un regalo-

-Entonces será mi mayor tesoro- dijo dulcemente.

Así se encontraban, perdidas mutuamente en sus ojos, mirándose intensamente; sin darse cuenta sus rostros se fueron acercando…cuando se escucho el abrir de la puerta. Rápidamente se separaron y voltearon, y se encontraron con Izumi.

-Ah…yo…hola…solo venia a buscar mi guitarra, la deje olvidada el otro día- entonces entro, busco su guitarra y salió-Bueno…adiós- y se fue desconcertada, ante la mirada de sus amigas.

Michiru se dio cuenta que aun tenia la mano de Haruka entre las suyas, y la soltó rápidamente, sonrojada.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- le dijo Haruka cálidamente.

Michiru le sonrió, y se dirigieron a su habitación.

-Cuando se disponían a dormir, Michiru le dijo:

-Que duermas bien Haru, me alegro de que te haya gustado tu cumpleaños-

-Sí, muchas gracias Michiru- le dijo ella.

Y así, se dispusieron a dormir.


End file.
